Broken Wings
We return to the area in Hueco Mundo where Zukia, Michio, and Umi are resting around an open fire. Zukia is asleep, Umi and Michio begin to talk amogst themeselves. "Captain do you think I will ever be good enough in the Zukia-sama's eyes" Umi asked Michio. Michio put his hand on her head, "Beleieve it or not he is proud of you Umi. He may not show it but he does care for you, you just need to trust me". Umi began to cry tears of joy, she hugged Michio tight. "You are a talented girl, don't ever forget that Umi" said Michio in a calm voice. Umi didn't look up but just nodded with her head still burried in Michio's chest. .]] "How sweet of you Captain, you comfort the girl in her time of need" said an unknown voice. Michio lept up and told the voice to show himself. The sand around them began to shift and from underneath rose Asesino. Asesino looked over at the sleeping Zukia, "I would try attacking him but as they say its better to let sleepy dogs lye there". Umi drew her sword, "I won't let you harm Zukia". With that said she lunged forward trying to slash the Espada but the blade couldn't cut him. She tried and tried but it was no use his skin was too tough. "This is the best a lieutenant can do? What a pity" said Asesino in a cocky voice. Asesino summoned his hammer and tried to smash Umi but she mangaged to dodge it, but it was just a fake out. Asesino proceeded to kick Umi in the stomach causing her to fly several yards. Asesino turned towards Michio, "Why do you not step in captain? You know she can't be beat me". "I know.... but Umi must learn how to flap her wings and fly high. Trust me she won't let you lay a hand on Zukia" said Michi with confidence. Turning ttheir attention they saw Umi had managed to get up after being kicked. "So she released her zanpakuto so she could cushion the blow, not bad bitch" Asesino said coldly. "Die you monster!!!" cried out Umi. Umi used Bakudo #13 to teleport behind Asesino and launch Kenshiraha's Feather Barrage in combination with Hado #11 Tsuzuri Raiden (Reading Lightning) causing dense electricly charged feathers to bombard Assesino. The blast sent him backwards slightly. "You're not bad bitch, you have some skill for a lieutenant" commented Asesino. "I'm far from finished Espada" said Umi, Asesino grined and pounded his hammer on the sand causing shark-like sand creatures to form. The creatures rushed toward Umi like torpedos, she tried to dodge them but they were too fast so she guarded them using Kenshiraha's wings as a shield. Umi peeled back her wings, she was out of breath but she held her composure. Michio looked on at the tired Umi and then over at the sleeping Zukia, "I hope you are proud Zukia she is doing this all for you. She wants to be strong for you". Back | Forward Category:Second Coming of Aizen Arc